1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a display apparatus, a cooperative operation system, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under a situation where a target moving in the air (for example, a threatening aircraft) coexists with an aircraft that searches and tracks or intercepts the target, it is important for a pilot of an aircraft to appropriately identify the target, and also to appropriately respond to the target.
A display apparatus set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-279308 is provided with: an input unit for inputting information that specifies a behavioral status of an object to be displayed; and a processing unit that assigns the information that specifies the behavioral status to a portion in a shape of a symbol of the object to be displayed, and changes a size of the corresponding portion of the symbol according to the change of the behavioral status of the object to be displayed. As a result of this, the display apparatus set forth in JP 2007-279308 can appropriately identify the object to be displayed on the display apparatus mounted in an aircraft, and further can reduce a user load required for the identification.